


Kinderspiele

by Black_Zora



Series: Schattenprinz [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Duelling, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts Express
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste Zusammentreffen von Severus und den Rumtreibern nach den Sommerferien  des fünften Schuljahres endet für James mit einem vorübergehenden, äußerst traumatischen Verlust ... und lässt einen sehr zufriedenen Severus zurück.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinderspiele

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> Dies ist eine Sidestory zu „Schattenprinz". Sie kann aber auch separat gelesen werden.
> 
> "Kinderspiele" wurde zuerst 2007 auf meinen Accounts auf Fanfiction.Net und fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht.

Severus lehnte sich in den bequemen Polstern des Zugabteils zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr unter Volldampf durch eine weite, hügelige Landschaft. Die Sonne tauchte Wiesen, Felder und Weiden in sanftes Spätsommerlicht. Eine Koppel mit grasenden Pferden glitt vorüber.

_Pferde ... Miguel._

Unwillkürlich huschte Severus' Hand in den Ausschnitt seines Hemdes und ertastete ein dünnes Lederband, an dem ein winziger Bernstein hing, nicht einmal so groß wie der Nagel seines kleinen Fingers. Behutsam zog Severus die Kette hervor. Er legte den Stein auf seine Handfläche. Schwarz sah er aus, ein bisschen angestoßen und verkratzt. Doch als Severus ihn ans Licht hob, leuchtete er in einem warmen, satten Braun, durchzogen von feinen dunklen Äderchen. Die Sonne ließ den Bernstein erstrahlen, und seine kleinen Unvollkommenheiten gingen in diesem Glanz unter.

Severus schloss die Hand um den Stein und lächelte versonnen.

_Miguel ..._

Der Bernstein stammte aus dem Armband, das er seinem Freund als Abschiedsgeschenk überreicht hatte.

Für Severus war der vergangene Sommer eine Zeit voller Wunder gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn als jüngstes Mitglied in den Orden der Todesser aufgenommen. In der Folge hatte Severus unter der Aufsicht von Lucius' Vater Aemilius eine sorgfältige Grundausbildung auf Malfoy Manor erhalten. Jim Avery, der Heiler des Dunklen Ordens, hatte begonnen, ihn zu seinem Assistenten und Nachfolger auszubilden.

Und Severus hatte Miguel kennen gelernt. Der junge Mann war für ihn von seinem ersten Folteropfer zu seiner ersten Liebe geworden. Wider Erwarten war es ihm nach harten Kämpfen gelungen, den Muggel vor dem ihm zugedachten grausamen Tod zu retten – und seine Liebe sogar gegen die Ansprüche des Dunklen Lords zu verteidigen.

Der Zug legte sich unter protestierendem Kreischen in eine Kurve. Der Koffer im Gepäcknetz geriet ins Schlingern, und Severus sprang rasch auf, um ihn vorm Absturz zu bewahren. Doch es war schon zu spät, das Gepäckstück stürzte zu Boden, die Schlösser sprangen klickend auf und eine Flut von Kleidern ergoss sich auf den Fußboden.

Severus fluchte leise und zog seinen Zauberstab, um das Chaos umgehend zu beseitigen. Ein Glück nur, dass er alleine war im Abteil. Auf dumme Kommentare konnte er gerne verzichten.

Andererseits – es hätte ihn nicht unbedingt gestört, die überraschten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler zu sehen, wenn diese seine elegante und teure neue Kleidung erblickten. Aemilius Malfoy hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Gast komplett neu einzukleiden. Schon am Bahnhof in London hatte Severus mit heimlicher Freude die verblüfften Blicke einiger Schüler registriert, mit denen sie ihn in seinen neuen schwarzen Roben mit den dezenten Silberstickereien gemustert hatten. Vermutlich waren sie auch von seinen gewaschenen und gekämmten Haare irritiert gewesen.

Severus begann, seinen Koffer auf magische Weise neu zu packen. Socken, Roben, Umhänge und allerlei Kleinkram schwebten in die Höhe und sanken ordentlich gefaltet im Koffer nieder. Neue schwarze Unterwäsche –

Jemand riss die Abteiltür auf.

„Schniefelus! Hier hast du dich versteckt!"

Severus wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Hinter ihm segelten zwei schwarze Unterhosen zu Boden.

„Potter."

Severus sah sich unvorbereitet Auge in Auge mit seinem Erzfeind. Unmittelbar hinter Potter stand Black. Pettigrew hielt sich etwas seitlich, um im Notfall rasch in Deckung gehen zu können. Lupin lehnte ein Stück weit entfernt an der Wand, im Gesicht einen Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Ärger, Besorgnis und Amüsement.

„Na, Schniefelus?", spottete Potter. „Hübsche neue Unterwäsche hast du da. _Accio_ " –

 _„Protego!"_ Severus blockte den Spruch seines Gegners mit Leichtigkeit ab.

Doch sofort war Black zur Stelle. „ _Accio_ Snapes Unterhosen!", knurrte er – und hielt auch schon Severus' Wäsche in der Hand.

„Uiii!", quiekte Pettigrew begeistert. „Sexy, Snape!"

Black wedelte mit einer Unterhose vor Severus' Gesicht herum, als hielte er ihm einen unwiderstehlichen Köder vor die Nase. „Hol die Bux, Schniefelux!", kicherte er.

„Hört mal", sagte Severus kalt. „Ich gebe euch einen guten Rat: Lasst mich in Ruhe, okay? Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf eure Kindergartenspielchen. Gib mir meine Unterwäsche zurück, Black, oder pinn sie dir meinetwegen an die Wand, wenn du sie als Wichsvorlage brauchst, aber verzieht euch – und zwar subito. Kapiert?"

„Oho!", machte Potter höhnisch. „Er droht uns, der kleine Fettfänger ... Die Ferien haben dich wohl übermütig gemacht, Snapy?"

„Ich sage es jetzt zum letzten Mal: Verpisst euch, oder ihr werdet es bereuen."

„Huhu – da kriegen wir aber Angst!", säuselte Black theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen in einem gespielten Ohnmachtsanfall.

Plötzlich richteten sowohl er als auch Potter ihre Zauberstäbe auf Severus.

_„Furunculae!"_

_„Tarantallegra!"_

Severus hatte nur einen Fluch abwehren können, den Tanzfluch von Potter, was zur Folge hatte, dass nun eine Menge hässlicher Furunkel in seinem Gesicht aufsprossen wie Wüstenblumen nach einem unerwarteten Regen.

„ _Eradium Genitalum_ ", sagte Severus ruhig, den Zauberstab immer noch auf Potter gerichtet.

Potter schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Seine Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen, ehe sein Blick furchtsam in Richtung seines Schrittes glitt. „Snape!", krächzte er fassungslos. „Snape! Was – was hast du gemacht?"

„Etwas, das dich ein Weilchen beschäftigen dürfte", erwiderte Severus mit einem überlegenen Grinsen, ehe er zurück in sein Abteil trat, die Tür hinter sich zuknallte und magisch versiegelte.

Dann ließ er sich auf die Polster fallen und streckte die Beine aus.

_Ruhe ... Frieden ... Herrlich._

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sein eigenes Gesicht und beseitigte die schmerzhaften Furunkel.

Vom Gang her schwappten die erregten Stimmen der Gryffindors zu ihm ins Abteil wie sanfte Wellen an den Strand. Potter schien den Tränen nahe.

 _Musik in meinen Ohren,_ dachte Severus und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

Das sechste Schuljahr hatte soeben sehr vielversprechend begonnen.

Und Severus schwor sich, dass diesmal _er_ der Sieger bleiben würde.

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS


End file.
